1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush. More particularly, it relates to a cosmetic brush whose soft hairs are not exposed to the outside to be hardly soiled or worn away.
2. Prior Art
A common-type cosmetic brush holds cosmetic powder in it and supplies that powder directly during use so there is no need to carry the brush and the cosmetic powder, individually. The conventional cosmetic brush has a large number of soft hairs on one side, an inner cylinder holding cosmetic powder in it, and a pump providing air to the inner cylinder to spray the powder toward the soft hairs in a manner that the powder is directly provided to a user's skin through the soft hairs. However, the soft hairs of this conventional cosmetic brush are always exposed to the outside, and are easily worn out and soiled.